Milkyway Wishes ( ʖ )
by JJsquirtle
Summary: What if an adult Kirby met a Young Luma Woman? LEMON of course! :D Read and cry at the beautiful grammar, spelling , and compelling story line... in the stars! :O Enjoy all you dirty people! (Lemon later in story)
1. The Mission

Kirby was on his way to the Copystar before his final confrontation with that traitorous backstabber Marx when he saw a glimmer. Knowing how much was at stake, he decided against exploring said glimmer due to having to deal with Marx, Nova, and the sun and moon; he was not looking forward to rematching the sun and moon. Just before arrival, he noticed the glimmer was not only following him, but getting bigger and bigger each second! There was only one explanation for such a phenomenon, he was being intercepted by Nova. There simply isn't another comet as big as the Nova Wish Comet; or is there? Suddenly, it was upon him. Everything was white. All Kirby could see was the emptiness. Suddenly, he woke up with a start as he heard a strange sound. He then looked up and saw a little pink, chubby star giggling. Before he knew it, he had started cursing in the native language he thought he had long since forgot, "Poyo, Poyoyo!" ("What the literal FUCKING SHIT is going on!")

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay…" replied the strange creature in a tone so high-pitched, if Kirby's hearing wasn't so sensitive, he would think it to be the sounds of an Acro (Kirby Dolphin enemies' official name) wooing its mate. Kirby decided his best course of action would be to play cute and innocent until they foolishly turn their back. He decided to find out what happened while he was at it though. "Wha… Where… am I…?" He tactfully stuttered.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you everything didn't I?" The creature was blushing so hard you could see it despite their pink body. "Welcome to the Comet Observatory." They started to explain. "The Comet Observatory is a sacred place to all the stars in the sky because it is where they are born, where they will mature, and where they will die. With the support of Mama Luma of course!" The star giggled. "By the way, I apologize ahead of time for getting off-topic Kirby, but-"

"How do YOU know MY name!?" Kirby interrupted in a flustered panic.

"All the stars in the sky know of the brave Kirby, a warrior of the stars who defeated both the sun, and the moon at the same time!" Luma cheered blushing even harder. "You are every Luma's hero…" The star stated, her voice fading off, and her blush looking redder than a Maximum Tomato.

"Oh I see…" Kirby responded to help the poor Luma focus. "Welp, continue what you were saying." He firmly, but softly stated as an added measure.

"Of course! My apologies, but you crashed into the Comet Observatory and fell unconscious on your way to the Great Star of Stealing for some reason. You've been out for hours." The star started. "I thought I should tell you my name and some history before continuing if that's okay...)" The star giggled shyly, as if begging him to say yes.

"Of course, go right ahead err… um…"

"Lumala, my name is Lumala!" The star squeaked. "I'm one of the few luma women on the Observatory." she shyly stated in such a cute way even kirby had to blush like a tomato. It was like talking to a kitten! Oh, how he wanted to hug her and kiss her all over. Squeezing her tight with all his might just to see her blush even more!

"Ah, I-I-I s-see…" He replied losing all focus in her cute, creamy, celestial-level beautiful eyes. "Well then... Lumala, please go right ahead."


	2. Story Time

"O-O-Of c-course Kirby." She stammered. "Our story begins a very, very long time ago with a young girl. One day, this girl spotted a rusted spaceship holding a small star child. "What's your name? Are you lost?" the girl asked the star child. "I'm Luma, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!" said the star child, who had been waiting day and night. "Don't worry. I'll wait with you," the little girl promised Luma. At nightfall, the little girl borrowed her father's telescope and peered into the sky. She looked and looked, but she saw nothing. Hours turned into days and then years, but still the sky revealed nothing. Finally, the little girl sighed and said to Luma, "If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be an old lady soon." But then she had an idea. "Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?" The girl and Luma fixed up the rusty spaceship, and then the two set sail into the starry sky. And this is how the search for the celestial mother began. Days passed with no sight of the comet, or even a single planet. Instead, asteroids extended for as far as the eye could see. "If I had known it was going to take this long, I would have packed more jam," said the little girl, above the rumble of her belly. Before they left, she had packed all the essentials: telescope, butterfly net, stuffed bunny, bread, milk, jam, and apricot-flavored tea, but... "I forgot to bring water!" At this, Luma burst into gales of laughter, and the girl began to pout. "As long as I have Star Bits, I'll be fine," said Luma. "Want some?" The little girl couldn't stay mad after hearing this. Luma continued to laugh, and the girl couldn't help but join in. "All right, maybe just a nibble." Leaning far out of the ship, the pair began to collect Star Bits with the girl's net. They almost fell out a few times, but they kept on collecting. The Star Bits tasted like honey. A beam of light pierced through the ship's window. Thinking it was the morning sun, the girl peered through the window, only to find a turquoise blue comet shimmering at her. The little girl shook the sleeping Luma awake and shouted excitedly, "We HAVE to get to that comet!" The pair descended on the comet and found that it was made of ice. They looked high and low, but Luma's mother was nowhere to be found. Exhausted, the little girl sat down with a flop, utterly unable to take another step. "Look!" Peering down at the icy ground where Luma was pointing, the girl suddenly noticed clusters of Star Bits encased in the ice. "Pretty good, huh? Finding Star Bits is my specialty!" said Luma, beaming. "There's ice here, but it's so warm, I'll bet there's water here too." The two decided to stay on the comet for a while. Riding the turquoise comet, the pair continued their search for Luma's mother. One night, the girl dreamed about her own mother. "Where are you going?" she asked her mother's retreating back. Without turning, her mother replied, "Don't fret, dearest. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always watching over you, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night." A wave of sadness washed over the girl. "What about when it rains, and I can't see the sun or the moon?" Her mother thought for a moment before responding. "I will turn into a star in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry." When she awoke, the girl's face was damp with tears. "You have Star Bits in your eyes!" said Luma to the girl. Wiping her face, the girl replied, "These are tears, not Star Bits. I'm crying because I'll never see my mother ever again!" At this, Luma began to cry too. "Mama, oh, Mama... waaaah!" The pair traveled through the starry skies, and though they encountered many other comets, not one of them held Luma's mother. Luma was despondent. "Now, now, Luma. The rain clouds won't go away if you keep crying," the girl said, giving Luma a squeeze. "I'll give you a present if you stop." The girl closed her eyes and said gently, "I'll take care of you." With these words, she felt a small spark in her heart. "The kitchen will go here, and the library will go over there," the girl said busily to herself. "We'll put the gate here." Ever since the girl took Luma under her care, she'd been bustling about at a feverish pace. "It's a lot of work, but it's worth it to make a happy home." It turned out that Star Bits weren't the only things buried in the ice. There were tools and furniture unlike any they had ever seen, and the girl used them to build a home. Looking at the completed house, Luma remarked, "Don't you think it's awfully big for just the two of us?" With a library, bedroom, kitchen, fountain, and gate, it was certainly spacious, but still, something seemed to be missing. "If only my father, brother, and mother were here," the girl said wistfully. Indeed, the house was too large for its two small residents. That night, clutching her favorite stuffed bunny close to her heart, the girl fell asleep in the starship. Then one day, while the girl sat sipping tea, a tiny apricot-colored planet appeared on the horizon. From the planet, another Luma of the same color emerged. "Do you two know each other?!" the girl asked the two Lumas gleefully. Despite the girl's excitement, they seemed uneasy. The two Lumas neither drew closer nor backed away from each other. Instead, they just stared. Then one Luma broke the silence. "My mama!" At once, the apricot Luma parroted back, "My mama! My mama!" "My mama!" "My mama!" The two Lumas began to dance around the girl frantically, and neither showed any sign of stopping. The girl was so charmed by this adorable scene that she couldn't help but laugh. And that's when something very strange happened. Suddenly, more Lumas began to pop out from the apricot planet. They were different colors, but they all shouted the same thing. "My mama!" "My mama!" The sight of all the shouting Lumas only made the girl laugh harder. "What am I going to do with all these children?!" The Lumas just stared blankly as she doubled over laughing. "I guess we'll have to name each and every one of you." Tomorrow, once she had finished naming them all, she would begin moving all the Lumas into the new house.

After seeing their 100th comet, a sudden thought popped into the girl's head: "I wonder if my home planet is still as blue as it was." That's when she remembered her father's telescope. Peeking into the telescope, a tiny blue dot floated into sight. It was smaller than a Star Bit. "How strange... It's so far away, but it feels so close." She twisted the knob of the telescope, and the blue dot grew until she could make out a grassy hill dotted with flowers. It seemed very familiar to her. Zooming even closer, a terrace on the hill came into view. "I used to go stargazing there when I lived on my home planet." She remembered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she followed her father up that hill to look at the stars... She remembered how she and her brother would sled down that hill... She remembered having picnics with her mother on that hill on bright and windy days... And... "I want to go home! I want to go home right now!" The girl burst into tears, and the Lumas didn't know what to do. "I want to go home! I want to go back to my house by the hill! I want to see my mother!" The girl was shouting now, her face wet with tears. "But I know she's not there! I knew all along that she wasn't out there in the sky! Because...because..." "She's sleeping under the tree on the hill!" The girl's cries echoed through the stars, and a hush fell over the area Though usually quite cheery, one day the girl became sad again. Luma drew close and tried to comfort her. "Mama, you still have me!" "And don't be sad about your mama, because she's a part of you! That means she's always close by!" "It's like me. I love Star Bits because they remind me of my mama." "No...no..." the girl said, unable to stop the tears. A lonely look flickered across Luma's face, but it was soon replaced by a wide grin. "I have an idea!" "I will transform into a comet, a soaring comet that can carry you all on this journey!" With that, Luma, trailing bands of white, soared high into the sky and just as quickly started to plummet back down. KABOOM! KABLAM! The ground shook, and a bright light poured out of the crater that the Luma had created. The bands of light twisted together to form a comet tail. And then Luma emerged, reborn as a comet. The girl could scarcely believe her eyes. "But...how?" she kept asking. "Our destiny as Lumas is to transform into different things," said a red Luma who had suddenly appeared. "Stars, comets, planets... We can become all of these things! When I grow up, I want to become a star that makes someone special smile," said a green Luma. A blue Luma chimed in, "That Luma turned into a real cutie of a comet, didn't he!" All of the Lumas together said, "No more crying, Mama!" "Thank you..." said the girl in a whisper, and she pulled the Lumas close and hugged them. From that day on, Star Bits no longer fell from the girl's eyes. The comet set forth for the girl's home planet, its long tail blazing proudly behind it. With its many Lumas and telescopes, the comet was quite a sight to behold. The girl and the Lumas were proud to call it home. At a welcoming party for a new Luma, the girl gathered everyone in the kitchen and said in a louder voice than usual... "Alright, everyone! Let's make a cake! A cake sprinkled with Star Bits! Then it will be a star cake!" The Lumas excitedly began to gather the ingredients. As she watched the Lumas scurry about, the girl smiled and thought to herself, "This is my family now, and I will stay with them until they're ready to leave the nest. And when they do leave, I'll see them off with a smile. Because that's what makes a mother happiest." That night, when the girl lay down to sleep, a soft light enveloped her and reminded her of the blue planet she once called home. "But it would be nice to return home once every one hundred years to nap in my favorite sleeping nook." The comet carrying the Lumas and the girl continues on its journey to this very day. With more "family members" in tow than can be counted, it's said that the comet visits the girl's home planet once every hundred years, its proud white tail glittering in the sky." Lumala recited perfectly.


	3. Friendship

"Well, that's quite the story isn't it?" Kirby remarked.

"But it's true! Mama Luma is still alive to prove it!" Lumala defended.

"Could I see her then?" Kirby asked with overflowing curiosity.

"No. She is currently out on business." Lumala replied.

"Isn't that convenient." Kirby sarcastically remarked.

"Well, would you rather have a super black hole suck up the universe!?" Lumala snapped.

"Fair point." kirby said as unoffending as possible.

"That story is the birth of the Comet Observatory, the home of the Lumas and Mama Luma of course!" Lumala firmly concluded. "If you don't believe me, just ask her yourself, and tell her that you call her; a queen in every part of the word, that she is a liar!" Lumala defiantly added.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just… please don't alert anyone that I'm here. I hate autograph sessions." Kirby begged on his figurative knees. "If there is one thing I can't stand it's fame." He continued.

"I guess I can keep you-err-umm- **your** bod-err-presence for-err-to myself." Lumala struggled to keep her plans a secret.

"Umm… okay… then." Kirby replied with confusion. 'Is she gonna rape me?!' Kirby though with a panic. 'Please don't rape me…' His thoughts continued to whimper endlessly.

'I still have a chance to allure him, it will just be trickier' Lumala thought. 'I mean I couldn't rape him, it would only make all this hard work futile. Between saving him, caring for him, and baiting him… It would only get in the way to lose more ground.' Lumala panicked then replied with, "Are you worried about something?" 'NAILED IT!' she mentally fist pumped.

"Yes, I'm quite worried, you see, the Sun and Moon are fighting, and the legendary Wishing Comet Nova has granted the evil Marx's wish for the power to conquer the universe. I really should get going…" Kirby just realized that for some reason, he was already longing to stay with Lumala longer. "But I'll be back!" He cheerily finished.

"Of course. By the way, we're right outside the Great Star of Stealing again, but… why do you need to go there?" Lumala was honestly curious beyond belief. His obvious destination concerned her.

"Why to get the Copy Copy-Deluxe!" He cheered. "It is the greatest of all the Copy-Deluxes because it allows me to copy upon eyesight against certain enemies." Kirby began. "After all, in space only Copy-Deluxes and the Copy ability can aid me. Eating them does nothing out here for some reason." Kirby promptly finished explaining.

"Oh. But what makes you think it's even there?" Lumala was genuinely intrigued by this revelation.

"Tacs, Tacs everywhere." Kirby gravely affirmed.

"Oh, sweet mother of Peach… that's… horrifying." Lumala now speechless.

"Exactly. Now do you understand how I know it's there? But, if you don't believe me… you'll just have to come for the ride. ;)" Kirby teased.

"I-I-I-I t-think I understand-I mean I-I d-don't t-think I-I-I understand." Lumala stammered realizing a chance to be WITH Kirby. "I guess you'll have to show me." she said lustfully, open to end with a cute little giggle. At his statement she resumed her blush on top of that.

"Well, if you insist… but, I'm not so sure that you really don't believe me. Especially since you will most likely be coming for the reward from the Galactic Federation. What was it? Oh, yeah 500 000 Galactic Credits, Bounty Hunter level income.

"Reward? What reward?" Lumala asked. honestly confused.


End file.
